Fletcher & Olive: Pilot
by sean.p.ware
Summary: My fan-made spin-off of A.N.T. Farm. Fletcher and Olive are both married and living in New York and deal with the differences between men and women and other problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Fletcher & Olive**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another great **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**story. This is a spin-off of **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**and it takes place a few years later after the show. Fletcher and Olive are married and they live in a house in the suburbs in New York. Fletcher (Age 25) is a news reporter at a news station and he's still doing art and Olive (Age 25), a Cornell University graduate, is a real estate agent and her eidetic memory annoys some of her co-workers. Those two will deal with the differences between men and women, marital bliss and other hilarious situations that they get into. So here it is scene one of my fan-made spin-off show, enjoy.**

**Pilot**

**Scene One**

**Act One**

**INT. Floyd's Restaurant - Afternoon**

**(Fletcher and Cole are sitting at a table.)**

Fletcher: Oh, you're crazy.

Cole: I am not.

Fletcher: You don't know a thing about women.

Cole: I do know about women.

Fletcher: Hey, the last time you tried to hit on a woman was when you dressed up as Captain American and you were pawing at her crotch.

Cole: Yeah, then I was arrested.

Fletcher: Yeah and I had to bail you out.

Cole: (Takes a sip of coffee) Well, what about you? Have you ever hit on a woman?

Fletcher: What kind of question is that?

Cole: Well do you?

Fletcher: I'm married.

Cole: Oh yeah, you're the good husband.

Fletcher: Yeah.

Cole: Have you ever flirted with Olive?

Fletcher: Yeah.

Cole: Were you dressed as Captain America?

Fletcher: No.

Cole: Let me guess, what were you dressed up as?

Fletcher: I was dressed as John Quincy Adams, that's Olive's favorite president.

(Catherine enters and walks over to Fletcher and Cole)

Catherine: Hey guys.

Fletcher: Hey.

Cole: Hey Cat.

Fletcher: What are you doing here?

Catherine: I'm here to see Cole. (Catherine kisses Cole)

Fletcher: Whoa! What's up with you two? Why are you both sucking faces while I'm eating my breakfast?

Catherine: We're in love, dummy.

Fletcher: What did you do drink a lot and let Cole have his way with you?

Catherine: No!

Fletcher: How did you two get together?

**(Flashback, at the Paragon Movie Theater)**

(Cole bumps into Catherine)

Cole: Oh shoot! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you and make you spill your popcorn.

Cat: No, that's okay. I was being clumsy.

Cole: Hey, tell you what. How about we share a bucket of popcorn? I'm going to go see _Hemorrhage IV: Revenge of the Hemogoblin_.

Catherine: That's what I'm going to go see. Sure, I would love to go see a scary movie with a nice and adorable guy. (Smiles at Cole)

(Cole smiles back)

**(End Flashback)**

Fletcher: Oh Cole, why would you date Ms. Heidi Klum?

Catherine: Shut up.

Cole: (Looking confused) Miss who?

Fletcher: Heidi Klum. She's a model. Ever heard of _Project Runway_? Cat's a fashion designer and she watches the show.

Catherine: Anyway, where's Olive? I want to talk to her.

Fletcher: She's at work.

Catherine: Awww.

Fletcher: What is it you want to talk to her about?

Catherine: Girl stuff.

Fletcher: Like what, being on your period?

Cole: (Drops his fork) Thanks Fletcher! Now, I lost my appetite because you said the "p" word.

Catherine: Eww. No.

Fletcher: Girl stuff. Why couldn't you tell me?

Catherine: Sorry. This conversation is for women only.

Fletcher: Anyway, she's showing a house to a lovely couple.

(Catherine leaves)

Cole: What? No kiss.

Catherine: Maybe later.

Fletcher: Boy, you two are like Ross and Rachel.

Cole: Who?

Fletcher: Never mind.

Cole: You know my friend Marty Wolf?

Fletcher: Was he the big movie producer who's skin was dyed blue after jumping into his swimming pool and his hair was painted orange? That guy looked like something off the Blue Man Group.

Cole: I know he looked really ridiculous. Anyway, he gave me two tickets for the Knicks/Bulls game at Madison Square Garden. I was hoping that you and me would go together.

Fletcher: Like on a date? Cole, I love you like a brother but I'm married.

Cole: No, numbskull! What are you, nuts? Look, do you want to go to the game with me or not?

Fletcher: Well, let me check my schedule. Sure, I'll go!

Cole: Alright! The Dynamic Duo is going to the game tomorrow!

Fletcher: We've got to get a new nickname for us.

Cole: What's wrong with Dynamic Duo?

Fletcher: I kinda like the Gruesome Twosome.

Cole: Oh, you're crazy. Dynamic Duo is better than Gruesome Twosome. So I'm sticking with Dynamic Duo.

Fletcher: Fine, Dynamic Duo it is.

(Waitress walks over to their table with the check)

Fletcher: I'll take the check.

Cole: Yeah. Because I always let you pay the check. See ya.

(Cole leaves)

Fletcher: Darn it! How come I always fall for it? Every time.

**End of Act One**

**Act Two**

**INT. House – Afternoon**

**(Olive is showing a house to a couple)**

Olive: This house has three bathrooms, four rooms, a living room, dining room, a fancy kitchen and a basement that is huge for you to have an entertainment room and an office. Interesting factoid, my husband turned our basement into an entertainment room and he has a bar in there and also an office in one room, an exercise room in the other and a bathroom with a toilet and a shower and a sink.

Gracie: Where do you do the laundry?

Olive: The laundry room is in the garage.

Kyle: Is there anything else about the house that we should know about.

Olive: Well I can tell you that it's not haunted with ghosts and filled with dust and cobwebs. That is one of my biggest fears. And also ghosts, vampires, witches, zombies, leprechauns, double decker buses, giraffes and curly fries (Shudders). So, do you want to buy the house?

Gracie: Well it is a nice house.

Kyle: Okay, we'll take it.

Olive: Okay, I'll give you the papers for you to sign and the house is yours.

(Catherine enters)

Catherine: Hey Olive.

Olive: Hey Cat. I'm just finishing up selling this house to this lovely couple.

Catherine: Okay. Well, I was looking for you to see if you and Fletcher are busy tomorrow.

Olive: No, we're not busy. Why?

Catherine: Well my boss is having this dinner party at his place and I was wondering if you two would like to come.

Olive: A dinner party. I'm in and so is Fletcher.

Catherine: But you haven't told him yet.

Olive: I know, I'll tell him tonight after I get home from work. I know he'll say yes. I know Fletcher; he's my husband we've been married for two years.

Catherine: And you two dated while you two were in Z-Tech.

(Kyle hands Olive the papers)

Kyle: Here are the papers.

Olive: Thank you. Hope you two enjoy the house.

Catherine: You think Fletcher would go? Because I know that Cole is coming with me. Since we're dating.

Olive: Wow, you're dating my husband's best friend. Cole is just like Fletcher. They are both brainless.

Catherine: And yet you're married to an idiot.

**End of Act 2**

**So what do you think? Was it pretty good? Next time, Fletcher tells Olive about the basketball game. How would she react to it? Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fletcher & Olive**

**Hey everybody. First off, I would like to thank the following people who reviewed this story: Boris Yeltsin, Paul Matthews and kristine2598. Thanks for reviewing this story. Second, let's see how Olive reacts to the basketball thing. Will she let Fletcher go to the game or not? We'll find out today. Enjoy**

**Pilot**

**Scene Two**

**Act One**

**INT. Fletcher and Olive's House. Queens, NY. Nighttime**

**(Fletcher sits down on the couch watching **_**Seinfeld: The Contest**_**)**

George: (On TV) My mother caught me.

Jerry: (On TV) Caught you. Doing what?

George: (On TV) You know, I was alone.

Fletcher: Oh, George! You don't do that in your mother's house. That's sick. Larry David's writing is very funny. I love that episode.

(Olive enters the house with Chinese food)

Olive: Hey Fletchie.

Fletcher: Hey Livy. (Kisses Olive) How was work?

Olive: Pretty good. I sold this adorable couple this house I was showing them. They really loved it so I gave them the papers to sign and they bought it. Mrs. Goldstein said that I'm the best realtor ever for selling them that house.

Fletcher: That's great. Your job also got us this house. (Smiles at her)

Olive: What about you? How was your day?

Fletcher: Oh, it was pretty good. I was reporting a story about a dog saving a baby from a fire. Hey listen, what is one thing that your husband loves?

Olive: Me?

Fletcher: Besides you.

Olive: Art?

Fletcher: Besides art. Come on, you have an eidetic memory. You should know this.

Olive: Well it's not like a confusing brain teaser that you're trying to give me!

Fletcher: If you're not going to guess, then I'll tell you. Cole's friend Marty gave him two tickets to the Knicks/Bulls game at Madison Square Garden and Cole wants me to go with him tomorrow. So, can I go to the basketball game with Cole tomorrow?

Olive: No.

Fletcher: Yes, I can go. Wait, what?

Olive: I said no.

Fletcher: But Olive, this is a one-time thing. Front row seats. The best seats in the house.

Olive: (Sits the plates on the table) We have plans tomorrow.

Fletcher: Plans. What plans? We didn't make any plans.

Olive: We're going to Cat's boss' dinner party tomorrow.

Fletcher: A dinner party?! I don't want to go, the Knicks are playing tomorrow. Can you at least call it off.

Olive: No, I told Cat that we're coming to the dinner party. I can't ditch my friend.

Fletcher: Hey, if Cat jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge, would you do it?

Olive: No! What do you think I am the world's dumbest daredevil?

(Fletcher gets the food to the table and sits the fork and chopstick on his plate and chopsticks on Olive's plate)

Fletcher: I don't want to go.

Olive: Fletcher, please. Why can't you do something with me? You tried to go to yoga with me but you said that yoga's for whimps.

Fletcher: Well, you tend to be pretty flexible during…

Olive: (Sits down) Fletcher.

Fletcher: (Sits down) Ooh sorry.

Olive: Besides, Chyna and Charlie are going to be there tomorrow. I can't wait to see her.

Fletcher: Yeah, me too.

Olive: So please, will you go to the dinner party with me?

(Fletcher's inner thought pop up. Cole on one side, Olive on the other side. Homer Simpson with a pig)

Cole: Basketball game with your best friend. You know you want to.

Olive: Dinner party with your beautiful wife. I mean, after all. You did marry ZAZOW.

Homer: Spider-Pig. Spider-Pig. Does whatever a Spider-Pig does.

(Fletcher starts laughing)

Olive: Fletcher, are you listening to me?

Fletcher: Uh, yeah sure. I'm listening. Sure, I'll go to the dinner party with you tomorrow.

Olive: Thanks, Fletcher. (Kisses him on the cheek)

(Fletcher tries to use the chopsticks to eat his beef lo mein)

Olive: Fletcher, you stink using the chopsticks. You're making a mess. Use a fork.

Fletcher: Yes, mother dear.

**(The Next Day)**

**INT. WKTL Eyewitness News 9. Fletcher's Office**

Fletcher: I can't go to the game.

Cole: What?

Fletcher: I can't go to the game.

Cole: Why?!

Fletcher: Because my darling wife wants me to go to your girlfriend's boss' dinner party. I don't know why my wife would make these plans.

Cole: I can't believe your wife. You should've stayed with Kennedy, but instead you went for ZAZOW.

Fletcher: Don't say that, that's Olive's thing. It's weird for a guy to do it.

Cole: If Olive ate a curly fry, would you do it?

Fletcher: No, because Olive hates curly fries. She's scared of them.

Cole: You've got to come up with a plan to ditch the dinner party and go to the basketball game. I'm not going to the game without you, you're my best friend.

Fletcher: What could I do? I can't lie to Olive, she hates it when somebody lies to her. I remember one time while I went to Z-Tech with her and Chyna, Chyna lied to Olive and a lighting bolt came out of the sky and tried to strike me. What ever happened to cross your heart?

Cole: I knew it.

Fletcher: What?

Cole: I knew it. I see what's happening to you now. I hate to say this to you, you're whipped.

Fletcher: Don't say that.

Cole: You're whipped. You couldn't stand up to your wife. You're scared of her. I guess she wears the pants in this marriage.

Fletcher: (Grits his teeth) Shut up.

(Cole makes a whipping noise)

Fletcher: (Grabs Cole by his shirt) SHUT UP! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HURT YOU!

Cole: Alright, alright. Calm down.

Fletcher: Sorry, Cole. I just couldn't lie to my wife so I could go to the game I would get in trouble. But instead, I feel like coming up with a plan. Tomorrow, I'll tell Olive that you're in the hospital because you're not feeling well. Olive will tell me to go see you and while she's at the dinner party, you and me are going to the game.

Cole: I like that plan. It's so perfect. Boy, you could be deceitful and manipulative like your wife's ex.

Fletcher: Yeah, except I'm not a spy.

**End of Act One**

**Act Two**

**INT. Fletcher and Olive's House**

(Olive is sitting on the couch reading a book, Fletcher enters)

Olive: Hey Fletcher.

Fletcher: Hi.

Olive: I picked out the perfect dress for me to wear at the dinner party.

(Picks up a pink floral dress)

Olive: What do you think? I think it looks really cute.

Fletcher: (Distracted) Uh, yeah. It looks cute. You should wear it.

Olive: Fletcher. You're not happy about the dress. Is there something wrong?

Fletcher: No, it's not about your dress. I like your dress. It's pretty cute.

Olive: Well, what is it? You look so sad.

Fletcher: It's Cole. I found out that he's in the hospital.

Olive: The hospital. Oh my gosh, what happened?

Fletcher: He wasn't feeling good. He fainted at work and he had a temperature of 101 degrees. He has a high fever.

Olive: Who's the doctor examining him?

Fletcher: The doctor. His name is Dr. Dorian Bannister.

Olive: Dr. Dorian Bannister. Why is his name so familiar?

Fletcher: Maybe you've seen his commercial that they advertise during the commercial breaks of _Ducktales _on _The Disney Afternoon_.

Olive: Oh.

Fletcher: Anyway, I guess that I'm going to the dinner party with you. I know you don't want me to go see him.

Olive: Fletcher, Cole is your best friend. He is your best friend. I want you to go see him. Besides, we'll do something together another time.

Fletcher: Are you sure?

Olive: I'm sure. I'll be fine, okay.

Fletcher: Okay. (Kisses Olive)

(Olive goes upstairs to the bedroom to put the dress up. Fletcher picks up his Z-Phone and calls Cole)

Fletcher: She bought it. It's all according to plan. All according to plan. Time for my evil laugh. Tee-hee. Yes, this is my evil laugh, so shut up. Stop laughing. Hey, I'm not the one who wore a wig and dressed up as a ballerina to get away from bullies and messed up a scene from _The Nutcracker_ and run around the city in your underwear. Well, it was a funny story I should tell Cat about what you did. Alright, I won't tell her. So I'll see you at the game tomorrow? Alright, talk to you later. Bye. (Hangs up the phone)

**End of Act Two**

**Looks like Fletcher came up with a plan. Will Olive catch on to his plan? We'll find out next time? If you want to see more stories of this fan-made **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**spin-off, leave a message on the reviews. Let's get this story some more reviews. (Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews). See you next time for scene three. Till next time my fellow readers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fletcher & Olive**

**Hey everybody. Last time on **_**Fletcher & Olive **_**in case you missed it: Cole gives Fletcher tickets to the Knicks/Bulls game at Madison Square Garden, Olive agrees to go to Cat's boss' dinner party without consulting Fletcher, Fletcher asks Olive if he could go to the basketball game and Olive says no and tells him about the dinner party. And finally Fletcher comes up with a plan to ditch the dinner party and go to the basketball game with Cole by lying to Olive. Now today, will Olive find out that Fletcher went to the basketball game and there will be some tension between Fletcher and Olive. So here it is, scene three. Enjoy.**

**Pilot**

**Scene Three**

**Act One**

**INT. Madison Square Garden**

**(Fletcher and Cole are sitting at the game)**

Cole: Oh man, the Knicks are doing pretty good. Mark Legan can sure make some sweet shots.

Fletcher: Yeah, and the seats are excellent too. Good thing I ditched that dinner party because if I did go to that dinner party with Olive I would be bored out my mind by listening to her interesting factoids. (Imitating Olive) Interesting factoid about dinner parties is that you get to mingle with your friends. I remember the last time Chyna and I threw a dinner party was when we were trying to break-up Graham and Olive so she could really see how mean Graham is.

Cole: Instead, he broke up with her because she yelled at you using incorrect grammar.

Fletcher: That's how Olive's parents got together. Her mother yelled at her father for using incorrect grammar.

Cole: You know, you're dead when she finds out about you going to the game.

Fletcher: Oh, she won't find out. What about Cat? She is gong to murder you.

Cole: Thanks for the warning, Artsy Boy.

Fletcher: So what did you tell Meow Mix?

Cole: I told her that I'm working on a comic with Matt Groening.

Fletcher: Yep, she definitely bought it.

**(At the dinner party)**

Olive: Wow, the food looks good.

Cat: I know. Beef Wellington. Snow crab. Shrimp. My boss has everything for this dinner party.

(Cat's boss walks towards them)

Mr. Castellaneta: Ah, Cat. How are you enjoying yourself?

Cat: Pretty good, sir. This is my friend Olive Quimby. Olive this is my boss Robert Castellaneta.

Mr. Castellaneta: Quimby, as in news reporter Fletcher Quimby?

Olive: Yes. My husband is the greatest reporter in television.

Mr. Castellaneta: I loved his report about the mad housewife trying to kill her husband because he told his class about their lives.

Olive: He won a Pulitzer Prize for his report.

Cat: I'm dating a comic book artist.

Mr. Castellaneta: I don't care for his comics. (Walks away)

Cat: Wow, that's harsh. Who doesn't love Cole's comics? You like Cole's comics, don't you?

Olive: Well…

Cat: Oh no. Olive!

(Chyna and her husband Charlie enters. Olive sees Chyna and Charlie)

Olive: Chyna! (Runs to Chyna)

Chyna: Hey Olive. (Hugs Olive)

Olive: Oh, I missed you.

Chyna: Me too.

Olive: How's your music career?

Chyna: Pretty good. I'm working on my next album.

Charlie: Hey Olive.

Olive: Hi Charlie. (Charlie kisses Olive on the cheek)

Charlie: How are you?

Olive: Pretty good.

Charlie: Where's Fletcher? I haven't seen him in a while.

Olive: He's visiting Cole at the hospital. He's so kind.

Charlie: Well. He's a very generous man.

Cat: Wait, what?

Olive: You didn't know.

Cat: No. I didn't get a phone call from the hospital. He told me that he was at work working on a new comic with Matt Groening.

Olive: Wait, he told me that Cole was sick and said he was visiting him and a doctor named Dorian Bannister is examining him. Why would Cole be at work working on a comic with Matt Groening…what the heck?!

Cat: What?

Olive: Fletcher's at the basketball game with Cole. When he gets back from the game, he's a dead man.

Chyna: Uh-oh. What did Fletcher do?

Olive: I specifically told him not to go to basketball game with Cole and go to the dinner party with me so I could spend some time with him. But instead, he ditched the dinner party and went to the basketball game with Cole.

Chyna: Oh yeah, he's a dead man.

Cat: What about Cole? I'm going to murder him when he gets home from the game. I am too beautiful to be ditched.

**End of Act One**

**Act Two**

**INT. Fletcher and Olive's House**

(Fletcher arrives home)

Fletcher: Olive, I'm home.

(Olive enters the living room)

Olive: Hi sweetie. So, how's Cole?

Fletcher: He's doing…great. Dr. Bannister said that he's making great progress with his health.

Olive: Oh, that's good. Let me tell you an interesting factoid. (Takes off her shoes)

Fletcher: Oh god, Olive. Not now. I'm very tired. (Yawns)

Olive: Well, I'm going to tell it to you. Interesting factoid, you lied to me! (Throws her shoe at Fletcher)

Fletcher: Owww! That really hurts! Who throws a shoe? You fight like an Arab.

Olive: You're lucky it wasn't a knife.

Fletcher: Let me guess, I'm sleeping on the couch?

Olive: I'm not finished!

Fletcher: Oh.

Olive: Fletcher, I can't believe that you lied to me. You know that I don't like being lied to. This night was very important to Cat.

Fletcher: It was Cole's idea!

Olive: If Cole jumped off the Empire State Building, would you do it?

Fletcher: Of course not.

Olive: Oh yeah right, you probably would because he's your best friend!

Fletcher: Why are you getting mad at me? The only person that should be mad here should be me getting mad at you. You know how much I wanted to go to that game and you didn't even consult me on the dinner party first. So technically, this is all your fault!

(Olive slaps Fletcher in the face)

Fletcher: Ow! What is this _The Young and the Restless_?

Olive: You had that coming.

Fletcher: (Sits down on the couch and crosses his arms) Now what?

Olive: I'm mad at you. You completely ditched me. I wanted to spend some time with my husband and now I couldn't because you had to go to your stupid basketball game with Cole. I'm going to bed. If you want to talk to me, knock on my door.

Fletcher: You're kicking me out of my own room?

Olive: Yes!

Fletcher: Oh come on!

(Olive goes upstairs to her room and slams the door shut)

Fletcher: Looks like I'm not getting any action tonight.

**(Later that night)**

(Olive is sitting in her bed reading a book. Fletcher knocks on the door and enters)

Fletcher: Olive.

Olive: Oh, it's you.

Fletcher: (Points at the book) What are you reading?

Olive: What's it to you?

Fletcher: I'm interested to know what you're reading. A husband should know what his wife is reading.

Olive: _The Hunt for Red October_.

Fletcher: I like the movie version it's pretty good. I haven't read the book version before…

Olive: Fletcher, what do you want?

Fletcher: I came up here to apologize to you. I'm sorry for not going to the dinner party with you. I know how much you wanted me to go to the dinner party with you. If I could turn back time like Superman, I would go to the dinner party with my beautiful wife.

Olive: (Looking confused) Superman can turn back time?

Fletcher: Hey, we went over that after we watched Richard Donner's _Superman_. We went over that 100 times. I told you that a Z-Tech while we were dating. Well, before we were dating I was dating Kennedy and you were dating Dixon.

Olive: Well, at least I watched every single James Bond movie with Dixon.

Fletcher: I had to sit through watching _JFK _and _Nixon _with Kennedy. And those were two Oliver Stone movies, I am not a fan of his movies. Well, except for _JFK _I enjoyed that movie.

Olive: Alright. Why couldn't you go to the dinner party with me? Are you ashamed of me?

Fletcher: No, I'm not ashamed of you. It's just that, you like to do the things that you do and I like to do the things that I like to do. For example, I wanted to watch _RoboCop _on Cinemax, you said it's too bloody and violent. You wanted to watch _Terms of Endearment _on HBO Family, I say it's too chick flicky and too sad and before I forget that movie actually made me cry.

Olive: It did?

Fletcher: Yeah. I mean when Debra Winger's character died, that actually hit a nerve.

Olive: Awww, Fletcher. Fletcher, it's okay for us not to like the same things. You could've went to the dinner party with me. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I missed you.

Fletcher: I felt the same way about you. While I was sitting at the basketball game, I wasn't enjoying myself at the game. You were in my mind all the time. I felt really bad about not going to the dinner party with you.

(Fletcher sits down on the bed with Olive)

Fletcher: So, am I forgiven?

Olive: Well, I can't be mad at you forever. I still love you. So, I forgive you.

Fletcher: Thanks. (Tries to kiss Olive but Olive stops him)

Olive: You're welcome. And if you ever lie to me again, I will hurt you.

Fletcher: I got it.

Olive: I love you.

Fletcher: I love you too.

**(The Next Day)**

(Cole enters Fletcher and Olive's house)

Cole: Hey.

Fletcher: Well, I hope you're happy.

Cole: What?

Fletcher: I almost slept on the couch because Olive found out about me going to the basketball game last night. She threw her shoe at me, for crying out loud.

Cole: Oops.

Fletcher: Some friend you are.

Cole: Oh, come on!

(Cat enters)

Cat: Oh Cole.

Cole: Yes, dear.

(Cat slaps Cole in the face)

Cole: Ow! What's with the slapping? If I want to get slapped around I'll ask Chuck Norris.

Cat: You didn't go to the dinner party with me. Plus, you lied to me!

Cole: Yeah, so?

(Cat punches Cole in the nose)

Fletcher: Boom! Sucker punch!

Cole: God, you're just like Chuck Norris. You broke my nose.

Cat: Here, let me fix it for you. (Grabs his nose)

Cole: Owww!

Cat: Nah, I like it much better. (Punches Cole in the face again)

Cole: Help!

(Fletcher tries to walk towards Cole to help him. Cat gets into a karate stance)

Cat: Help him and you'll be next.

Fletcher: Fine. (Fletcher backs away)

(Cole starts running out of Fletcher's house)

Cat: Run, little boy, run! (Cat starts chasing him)

(Olive enters the house with a bag of groceries and sees Cat chasing Cole)

Olive: Was that Cat chasing Cole?

Fletcher: Yeah.

Olive: He's in trouble.

Fletcher: Oh yeah.

Olive: He's a dead man.

**End of Act Two**

**So that's scene three of **_**Fletcher & Olive: The Pilot**_**. So what did you think of the story? Did you like it? There will be more **_**Fletcher & Olive **_**stories to come. Stay tuned for the next one. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
